Silver Sakura
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: Gin says that he likes Byakuya, and that he's also happy Hisana died. Of course Byakuya is angered by the statement, and vows that he's going to get revenge on the fox-man, but their barely existent relationship will soon change. ON HIATUS.
1. Confessions And Lies

****

New story! This pairing had one of the most votes in my poll, and I just love this pairing, so I wanted to write it. Third part to the series of GrimmxUlqui coming up, with a cute Midori!

**Summary: Gin says that he likes Byakuya, and that he's also happy Hisana died. Of course Byakuya is angered by the statement, and vows that he's going to get revenge on the fox-man, but their barely existent relationship will soon change.**

**Pairing: GinxByakuya.**

**Rating: M. [this chapter] T-ish.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH! NOOOOOOOOO! WHY?**

**Silver Sakura**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**"Is there something you wanted to say Lieutenant?" Byakuya asked. He was sitting at his desk in his office, and was looking over a large pile of papers.**

"**I just wanted ta say 'sorry' 'bout what happened ta yer wife. I thought ya twa were gonna be tagether forever." Gin Ichimaru sat on the corner of the noble's desk. He was smiling as usual, although the subject being addressed was in no way a good one. Byakuya might have actually believed the silver-haired shinigami if he hadn't had that look on his face like he was talking about the happiest thing in the world.**

"**Thank you." Byakuya answered, not wanting to be rude, because it wasn't something that was going to help his image as a noble. "Do you want to say anything else? If not, leave. I'm sure that your captain is looking for you anyway."**

"**Aw naw. Captain Aizen isn't lookin' fer me. If he **_**was**_**, he woulda found me by now." The lieutenant lay down on the desk, so that his face was underneath the captain's. Byakuya's eyes narrowed in irritation, and his leg began bouncing underneath the desk. **

"**I'm trying to do work." The noble said, but Gin refused to move. Instead, his mouth lost it's usual smile, and his usually closed eyes opened. Byakuya inhaled sharply at the sight of the enchanting blue irises, and his hand jerked, as it wanted to move to let the noble's long fingers trace around the rarely seen beauties.**

"**Do ya not like me, Captain?" Gin asked seriously, and his hand came up to twist in Byakuya's hair.**

"**I... I…" Byakuya was unable to answer. He hated it, but he was slowly becoming more, and more entranced by the eyes of the shinigami below him.**

"'**Cause I don't want ya ta hate me." Gin continued. "I want ya ta like me, 'cause I like ya."**

"**What?" The noble asked, snapping back to reality. **

"**Yea. I like ya Captain Kuchiki. Yer so beautiful, and yer such a good person, I'm actually kinda happy yer wife died."**

**Byakuya stood up abruptly, and scowled, pointing to the door. "Leave Lieutenant. **_**Now**_**."**

"**Aw, yer such a downer Captain!" Gin sat up, and walked to the door, smiling again, and looking back over his shoulder before exiting. "But I can overlook yer flaws, 'cause it's what makes ya so much more beautiful."**

"**Go." Byakuya growled.**

"**See ya." The silver-haired man waved, and left the room.**

**Byakuya collapsed back into his chair. He could feel himself slipping back into a deep depression, every second that passed by. How could Gin have said that? How could he have said that he was glad that Byakuya's first and only love had died? And was he just egging the man on by adding that he liked him too? If the noble could cry, he certainly would have at that moment. He had just been starting to feel better, and then that stupid Lieutenant had to go and bring back that terrible subject. **

**The noble looked up, and turned to gaze out his window. In the distance, he could see the Squad Five Captain taking a walk, and Gin was heading towards the older man. The two met, and Aizen pulled Gin close. He seemed to be yelling at the younger, until their lips slammed together, and Gin was pushed back against a wall.**

**Byakuya's eyes narrowed, and he could feel his blood boiling. That trash. He had insulted the noble's wife, then confessed that he liked him, and after all that, he went crawling to Aizen, because that's who he _really _liked. Byakuya wasn't jealous of either of the men, but he couldn't give his full hatred to the silver-haired one. Those blue eyes still had him under their hypnotism, and his hand reached out to touch them, as if the beautiful irises were right in front of him.**

**He was snapped back for a second time, when he saw Aizen turn around. The older man smiled devilishly at him, before walking away with Gin under his arm. The noble gripped his desk, as he glared after the other two men. He was in pain, he was angry, and he was going to kill someone.**

* * *

**Reviews peoples! And thanks to all who will do it!**

**Love ya! ;P**


	2. The Truth

**This chapter may seem OOC for Byakuya, but don't be fooled. In the next chapter, it will be revealed why the noble suddenly worries so much for Gin.**

**Summary: Gin says that he likes Byakuya, and that he's also happy Hisana died. Of course Byakuya is angered by the statement, and vows that he's going to get revenge on the fox-man, but their barely existent relationship will soon change.**

**Pairing: GinxByakuya.**

**Rating: M. [this chapter] T-ish.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Silver Sakura**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

**The sixth division was quiet as Byakuya walked through the grounds outside. His fists were clenched together, and it was hard for him to swallow, although his white scarf easily hid his constantly struggling throat. He wanted to kill Gin. He wanted to wrap his hands around that thin neck, and squeeze until the tall body went limp _permanently _in his arms. The only thing that held him back was… he didn't know. Maybe it was his nobility. Holding full responsibility for his rich, and well-known family was a good reason not to kill someone. But at the same time, he felt like there was something else keeping him from strangling Gin to death. He couldn't place what it was, and it was eating him up inside not knowing why he wouldn't follow through with killing the Lieutenant.**

**"Is something wrong?" A calm said, making Byakuya jump slightly, as he was ripped from his thoughts. He looked to his right, and saw Aizen on the other side of the walkway, going in the opposite direction Byakuya had been. Both men stopped to look at each other, before Aizen smiled, and stepped towards the noble. "You seem to be bothered by something lately. Is your wife's death still taking it's toll on you?"**

**Byakuya stared at the brunette for a moment, before answering him. "I believe you _know _why I'm upset Captain."**

**"Are you referring to what happened with Gin the other day?" Aizen's smile grew. "Yes, I believe _I _must apologize to you for that. After all, I _am _his captain, so I should have him under control."**

**"The control you have over him, isn't that of a captain to his lieutenant. It's a master to his slave." Byakuya said coldly. "I saw what you did the other day after he came to see me."**

**"Master and slave?" Aizen laughed. "I was merely disciplining him for being so rude. That's what his captain _should_ do."**

**"You harmed him before he even had a chance to say a single word to you. You were jealous because he came to _my _squad, even though you're the one who _owns _him."**

**Aizen's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "I don't think so Captain."**

**"It doesn't matter anyway." The noble turned away from the brunette. "I have no interest in him. If I were you, I'd keep him away from my division from now on, or else you'll be looking for a new Lieutenant." Byakuya began to walk away, but Aizen grabbed his shoulder, squeezing it tight.**

**"Listen to _me, _Captain." He growled. "_You _need to stay away from _Gin_, or else your squad, _and _your family will be looking for their new _leader._"**

**Byakuya shrugged Aizen's hand away, and left for his home. He sighed once the brunette was far from view, and replayed what had just happened between the two men in his mind.**

**He had been right about his accusation towards Aizen. The man really _was _jealous that Gin was paying more attention to the noble than to himself. Byakuya didn't care, nor was he frightened by Aizen's threat, but his thoughts quickly shot back to Gin. The first thing he remembered were those bright blue eyes staring up at him. How they had captured him with their beauty, so that he could hardly breathe. He could feel himself shiver at the mental image of the enchanting orbs, and shivered again as he remembered the emotion that was reflected in those eyes. Hurt.**

**At first, Byakuya thought that Gin had been _truly _sorry for Hisana, when he had seen the hurt look within the blue irises, but after the Lieutenant had insulted the noble's wife, Byakuya had completely brushed off the thought that Gin truly _was _hurting. It was only now, after Byakuya had seen Aizen harm his own Lieutenant, and then threaten Byakuya with his dominance over the silver-haired shinigami, that the noble realized the hurt within those eyes had been Gin's cry for help, to be rescued from Aizen. Gin went to Byakuya because of his nobility. If anything were to happen to either of them, all of Soul Society would be under suspicion, and Aizen would eventually be caught.**

**If that was the truth, then why hadn't Gin just told the noble of his problem? Why did he act like nothing was wrong? And why would he so happily run back to Aizen, even though it was _so _apparent he wanted to get away? It was now completely obvious. Gin needed Byakuya to rescue him from Aizen, and the noble decided that he was going to make sure the brunette _never_ harmed his Lieutenant again.**

**

* * *

**

Next Chapter will have some abuse by Aizen in it, but it'll all get better soon.

Please Review! Love ya! I won't update until I have at least 6 reviews. Do it quickly, I've already typed chapter three.


	3. Hypnotism

**Workin' on three stories right now, so I'll try to rotate my updates.**

**Summary: Gin says that he likes Byakuya, and that he's also happy Hisana died. Of course Byakuya is angered by the statement, and vows that he's going to get revenge on the fox-man, but their barely existent relationship will soon change.**

**Pairing: GinxByakuya.**

**Rating: M [this chapter] T-ish.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH! **

**Silver Sakura**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"**Did ya want me fer somethin' Captain Kuchiki?" Gin asked, as he walked into the garden at the noble's home, smiling like usual.**

"**Yes Lieutenant Ichimaru, I wanted to talk to you." The captain said, turning to face the silver-haired man.**

"'**Bout what? Are ya still mad at me 'bout what I said 'bout yer wife? Captain Aizen said he already apaligized fer that." Gin sat down on one of the garden benches, and looked up at Byakuya. He opened his eyes, and the noble nearly fell to the ground. They had captivated him again. He was at their mercy. He couldn't talk, he couldn't breathe. He reached out towards the other's face, but Gin grabbed the captain's hand, closing his eyes again. **

"**Your…" Byakuya panted, his grey eyes wide.**

"**Don't do that." The lieutenant frowned, turning his head away. "I guess yer one 'a 'em." **

"**What?" The noble sat down beside the other man, staring at the now-closed eyes, praying that they'd open again.**

"**Yer one 'a 'em." Gin sighed. "When ya see my eyes, ya get intoxicated by 'em. If ya look at 'em ta long, ya'll fall in love with me, 'cause my eyes will have hypnatized ya. It happened ta me a lot when I was young, so I decided ta always keep 'em closed. I don't like ta hypnatize people."**

"**I-I…" This was bad. Byakuya was **_**never **_**at a loss for words, yet what Gin had just said left him speechless. He had been… hypnotized? Gin was able to… **_**hypnotize **_**him with just his eyes? If that was true, then what had he seen before? Had he only been imagined seeing the pain in the Lieutenant's eyes? Did he really need saving from Aizen? The captain had surely seemed angry, and jealous of Gin, when he had threatened Byakuya the day before. But even if Gin **_**wasn't **_**actually in trouble, had the noble already been hypnotized enough to actually be ready to help, and protect the Lieutenant, just in case? "I…" He said, but had nothing else to say after that. There was nothing **_**to **_**say.**

"**Ya alright Captain?" Gin asked. "Ya seem ta be havin' some trouble talkin'."**

"**N-no… I'm fine." **

"**So… what did ya call me here fer?" **

**Byakuya stood, feeling embarrassed, even though no one knew of his screw-up. "Nothing. You may return to your squad Lieutenant."**

**Gin frowned up at the noble. "Aw, ya made me come all that way, just ta tell me ta go home? That's no fun." The silver-haired shinigami stood up, and started for the gate. Immediately Byakuya regretted what he had said. He now knew just how much he was intoxicated by those blue eyes. They were like a drug to him. Once he got to experience it, he was addicted, and only wanted more. The noble looked down at his hands, and saw that they were shaking terribly. **

"**Don't werry, ya'll be back ta normal soon." Gin called, noticing the noble was still experiencing the side-effects of his hypnotism. **

"**Gin." Byakuya breathed, as he fell to his knees, his whole body shaking at that point.**

**

* * *

**

**Please Review! Love y'all! ;P**


	4. Reality

**Sorry I haven't been able ta update. My mom and younger sister won't let me borrow their computers, now that mine's broken, and I haven't been able ta go ta the library after school, so I had to wait until I babysat my nephew again, and use my older sister's computer. So anyway, I already had this one half typed, so I finished it, and decided to upload. Enjoy.**

**Summary: Gin says that he likes Byakuya, and that he's also happy Hisana died. Of course Byakuya is angered by the statement, and vows that he's going to get revenge on the fox-man, but their barely existent relationship will soon change.**

**Pairing: GinxByakuya.**

**Rating: M. [this chapter] T-ish.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach, except Midori, Isamu, Hikaru, and Chou. (From Famly Love)**

**Silver Sakura**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Byakuya shot up in his bed, his sweating body shivering as it was exposed to the cool air of his room. He couldn't sleep normally. Every time he drifted off, all he could see were those blue eyes. He wanted- no, he **_**needed**_** to see them again, or he felt like he might die. Ever since he had last seen them, his body did nothing but shake, he was always sweating, he was weak, and sick. Gin was wrong. This was nowhere **_**near **_**back to normal, and it had been weeks since the Lieutenant had been sitting in his garden. He was having withdrawals, and the noble needed his fix, **_**now**_**. **

**He stood, and practically **_**ran**_** to his door, not even bothering to put on any proper clothing. Instead, he flash-stepped through his yard with nothing but his sleeping robes on, and quickly left through the gate, leaving the guards yelling after him not to leave in the middle of the night. **

**He ran through the streets, and different squads, until he stopped, realizing he had **_**no**_** idea where Gin lived. He hadn't needed to know before, so he hadn't bothered to learn the location of the Lieutenant's home. Then an idea popped into his head. Aizen. Gin probably lived with his captain, and lucky for Byakuya, he knew just where Aizen's home was located. **

**The noble ran as fast as he could, his entire body shivering, as he tried to find even a **_**trace **_**of Gin's reiatsu, that would let him know that the silver-haired shinigami was, in fact, at Aizen's home, but he couldn't feel anything. **

**Reaching the Squad Five captain's home, but still feeling nothing of Gin's power, Byakuya fell to the ground, tired and irritated, looking around in every direction, as if it would make the Lieutenant magically appear in front of him.**

**Panting on his hands and knees, the noble stayed there for what felt like hours, slowly coming back to his senses. **

"**What am I doing?" He whispered to himself, leaning back on just his knees. **

"**That's exactly what I was thinking." Aizen said from behind Byakuya, making the noble scowl, as he stood up. He turned around, and immediately his anger rushed away, as he saw Gin stand with his captain. Both were still in there shihakushous, and Gin had a large cut on his face, that was leaking blood.**

"**Why're ya here at Captain Aizen's house with yer sleepin' robes on Captain Kuchiki?" The Lieutenant asked, wiping his cheek as he noticed the blood running down his face.**

"**I was… walking." Byakuya wrapped himself tighter in his clothing, trying not to look as embarrassed as he felt. **

"**Out by my home?" Aizen asked. "Why on earth would you come out here?"**

"**I took a new route. What were you two doing out so late?" Byakuya glared at Aizen, while Gin wiped his cheek again. **

"**We just had to assist some academy students in the human world." Aizen smiled at his fellow captain.**

"**Some loose hollows attacked. Killed some 'a the students, but we saved most 'a 'em." Gin ripped off a piece of his kosode, and held it to his face to cover the cut. "Guess I'm not as graceful as I thought. One 'a the hollows scratched me."**

"**In the time it would take for you to get from the human world to here, that wound would have clotted." Byakuya glared at Aizen again. "It wasn't a hollow that did that." **

"**Naw, it's just deep." Gin smiled, grabbing Aizen's wrist, as the brunette's reiatsu rose in irritation. The captain growled, at both Byakuya's statement, and Gin's hold on his arm. He grabbed Gin's wrist with his free hand, making the Lieutenant release his grip. The bony fingers curled up, and became disoriented as Aizen squeezed harder, until there was a snap, and Gin fell to the ground, nursing his now-broken hand. Aizen slapped his subordinate's face, before he looked back up at the noble. **

"**Is that what you wanted?" He said, grabbing the silver hair, and pulling up on it hard. "Did you want to see me hurt him, so that you believed you had a reason to help him?" He pulled Gin to his feet, and kissed the other's lips, licking at them, as the Lieutenant gasped against his mouth. **

**Byakuya could feel his anger grow, and took a step forward, but Aizen unsheathed his zanpaktou, and held it to Gin's throat. The noble noticed the blood that had dried at the tip, and his eyes narrowed. "Don't-"**

"**What?" Aizen smiled. "Don't hurt him? Why would you care if I did? You don't really care about him. He's just some piece of trash from Rukongai, and could never even **_**dream **_**of having the same fame and fortune as you. And yet, these last few weeks, you've treated him as if he was your lover. Always looking at him, and trying to 'protect' him from me, when in reality, you don't even possess a single feeling for him, nor do you care about what **_**I **_**do to him. Isn't that right Gin?"**

"**Y-yes Captain Aizen." The younger stuttered, staring down at the blade at his throat. "Captain Kuchiki is only under my hypnasis, so he thinks he loves me. If he hadn't seen my eyes, he woulda never said what he did, and been so rude ta Captain Aizen."**

"**But…" Byakuya said. "I saw it. You were in trouble because of his control on you, and you came to me, because I'm a noble." **

**Aizen laughed, and released Gin, throwing him to the ground. "Did you not hear him? Gin had hypnotized you. You will **_**see**_**, and **_**think**_** things that aren't true, including the 'trouble' he was in." **

"**But…" The noble stared at the Lieutenant, and his hand came down to help Gin up, but Kyoka Suigetsu came down between Gin's head, and Byakuya's wrist. **

"**I told you already, to **_**leave him alone**_**." Aizen growled, allowing his zanpaktou to push up against Byakuya's skin, causing blood to drip onto the metal, joining with Gin's dried blood that was still stuck to it. **

"**Move your blade." Byakuya ordered, regaining some of his dignity as Gin's spell continued to wear off. The noble suddenly began to feel brave once again, and stood tall, glaring at Aizen again. **

"**You can't order me around, even if you **_**are **_**a noble." **

**Gin's hand grabbed at Byakuya's ankle, making the noble look back down at him. "Captain Aizen's right. Just leave, 'cause I'm not in trouble."**

"**But what about what you said in my office?" Byakuya asked. "You said you liked me. Was that your hypnotism at work as well?" **

**Gin frowned, then nodded sadly, making Aizen smile again. "See? It was just your imagination. Gin loves **_**me**_**, so just forget about anything you **_**thought **_**he said in your office that day." The brunette bent over, and helped Gin up again. "Now, good night Captain." He said, and walked into his house with his Lieutenant following close behind. Gin slid the door, and just before it closed all the way, he turned to face Byakuya, shakng his head, as if answering a question. The door closed completely, and the noble was left alone in the night. **

**Byakuya's eyes widened. That couldn't have been **_**any **_**form of hypnotism, because Gin had never revealed his blues orbs that entire time that the three were 'conversing'. The silver-haired shinigami had shook his head. But what for? Was he **_**really **_**agreeing with Aizen, and saying that he didn't need saving, or was he trying to tell Byakuya that Aizen was lying? **

**The noble sighed, feeling confused, and embarrassed. He wrapped his robes tight around his body, and turned towards his home, walking back quietly in the downpour of rain that had begun. **

**

* * *

**

**Please Review! Love ya! ;P**


	5. Selfish Acts

**Gin is supposed to sound selfish in this chapter, Aizen is EVIL, and Byakuya is weak. [from the hypnotism] Hope ya like, even though it's kinda cruel and sadistic.**

**Summary: Gin says that he likes Byakuya, and that he's also happy Hisana died. Of course Byakuya is angered by the statement, and vows that he's going to get revenge on the fox-man, but their barely existent relationship will soon change.**

**Pairing: GinxByakuya.**

**Rating: M. [this chapter] T-ish.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Bleach.**

**Silver Sakura**

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

His garden was quiet, and the plants were swaying with the breeze, while Byakuya walked in between them, smelling the sweet flowers, and enjoying the silence of his home, where there were no hypnotizing, blue-eyed Lieutenants, or crazy, dominance-craving Captains to bother him. Well, at least the latter of the two wasn't there.

"**What are you doing here Lieutenant?" The noble asked, watching Gin run up to him from across the yard.**

"**Nah nah look!" The silver-haired man said happily, and did a three-sixty turn. "I'm a Captain now!" And sure enough, a white haori was draped on the lean body, short-sleeved like Byakuya's, only Gin's had a calligraphy three on the back.**

"**I congratulate you, but why would you come tell me this?" Byakuya asked, looking up at the closed lids that hid blue beauties.**

"'**Cause it means that Captain Aizen can't control me anymore. Ya can see me all ya want now, and neither of us will get hurt." ****The noble's eyes widened, and his breath hitched. **

**"What would make you think that I'd want to see you?"**

**Gin frowned. "What? Ya don't wanna? Any other time, yer runnin' all over ta find me, but now that I come find **_**ya**_**, ya say ya don't want ta see me." A thin, bony hand came up to plat with Byakuya's hair, before it caressed the pale, perfect skin.**

"**After going so long without seeing your eyes, I was able to think rationally again, and I feel that you and I shouldn't see each-" The noble's head was tilted up, and his grey eyes met with Gin's bright blue orbs. He immediately felt the hypnotism's affect, and his legs gave out, as his body quickly broke into a sweat. He dropped down onto his knees, falling into Gin's legs, where he grabbed at the silver-head's hakama to support himself. His usually pale body had become flushed, and he could feel that his cock had become rock-hard. If he hadn't been so intoxicated, he would have thought that Gin had given him an aphrodisiac, instead of making him fall in love with him. "W-what are you… doing?" He asked, as Gin knelt to the ground, and hugged him tight.**

"**Ya know all those things that Captain Aizen said before? He was lyin'. He doesn't know how I **_**really **_**feel about ya. I really **_**do **_**like ya. Yer so handsome and intoxicatin', it's almost like ya hypnatized **_**me**_**, not the other way around."**

"**I-I…"**

"**And I'm sorry 'bout what I said 'bout yer wife. I was just sa happy that ya were alone again, I thought I might be able ta have a chance with ya. And even though I don't like ta hypnatize people, after that day that I knew I could do it ta ya, I wanted ta keep doin' it, so that I finally **_**could **_**have ya. And now I do."**

**Byakuya, who had been looking at Gin's broken hand, brought it up to his mouth to kiss it. "Now that you have me, can you show me again?" He asked, looking up at the closed eyes.**

"**Anythin' fer ya." Gin smiled, revealing his blue orbs again, and Byakuya lost it. He gasped, before leaning forward, slamming his lips against Gin's. The new Captain chuckled quietly, before he pushed back against the kiss, running his hands through the noble's hair. Their tongues met, and danced in between their mouths, causing quiet moans to escape the two, as they exchanged saliva.**

**When they pulled away, Byakuya was left panting, his body shaking uncontrollably. "I… l-love… you…" He breathed.**

"**I know." Gin smiled, hugging the noble close. "And I know how aroused ya are right now, but I can't do anythin' sexual with ya, 'cause whenever Captain Aizen and I used ta do it, I would always get pregnant, or sa he says."**

"**W-what?" Byakuya asked, completely confused. "B-but… you're a-"**

"**-I knaw, I knaw, I'm a man, sa I'm not 'sposed ta get pregnant. Captain Aizen said it was connected ta the hypnatism thing. It's like a survival thing. I make the perfect figure fall in love with me, then they get me pregnant, so we can create the perfect offspring." **

"**S-so… what happened to your pregnancy?"**

"**Pregnan**_**cies**_**. It happens a lot, 'cause Captain Aizen likes ta finish inside me. But he said that it would be ta annoyin' and troublesome ta have children, **_**and **_**he said it would be hard ta explain ta others why his **_**male **_**Lieutenant was pregnant, and with **_**his **_**baby, sa whenever we did it, he'd always make me drink lots 'a sake and poisonous drinks, and he'd always 'buse my stomach, just ta make sure. When I was 'lil, I just 'cepted it, 'cause I believed in whatever Captain Aizen said, but I'm not gonna take it anymore."**

"**G-Gin… that's-"**

"**-Gin." The two kneeling Captains turned, and saw a very angry Aizen walking towards them. "I believe I told you to stay away from him. And I don't appreciate you telling him our personal business."**

"**W-what are you d-doing at my home?" Byakuya asked, as Gin helped him to stand. "L-leave immediately."**

"**Not until I get what I came for." Aizen said. "Let's go Gin."**

"**I don't wanna. I wanna stay here with Captain Kuchiki."**

"**Let's. Go."**

"**No." A pressure suddenly surrounded them, pushing the already weak Byakuya back to the ground, but Gin stayed put. "That doesn't work on me. I can stop yer reiatsu, 'cause I've felt it ta many times."**

"_**Gin**_**." **

"**I don't hafta do anythin' ya say ta me anymore. I got my own squad now, and I got someone who actually loves me, and I love him back."**

"**He only loves you because he saw your eyes. **_**I'm **_**the only one who loves you, and I **_**know **_**you love me back."**

"**Not anymore. I don't want yer 'love'."**

**Aizen's glare went from his former's Lieutenant, down to the weakened Byakuya. "Then perhaps I should just get rid of the thing that's making you act so rude." Gin scowled at the brunette, before he sighed, and stepped away from Byakuya.**

"**G-Gin…" The noble breathed, but the new Captain only looked over his shoulder sadly, before going to stand beside Aizen. **

"**Oh, I almost forgot. I came inside you earlier." The eldest smiled, and turned, delivering a hard kick to Gin's stomach. The silver-head began to fall from the impact, but Aizen grabbed his hair, and used his knee the second time, to slam into the thin stomach. Gin coughed up blood over and over, as he received blow after blow, until the brunette let go, and he completely collapsed. Aizen bent down, and picked Gin up, throwing him over his shoulder, before turning back to Byakuya. "I don't care if you **_**are **_**a noble, Byakuya Kuchiki. I **_**will **_**kill you, the next time I see you anywhere **_**near **_**him." His foot kicked dirt at the noble's ****face, and he spit onto the raven hair, before walking away towards the gate, leaving the younger Captain fuming on the ground. **

"**Aizen!" Byakuya yelled, but he was barely heard over the laughter of the smiling brunette.**

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAASE REVIEW, OR ELSE! NO UPLOADS FOR ANYTHIN'! ... ... ...**

**LOVE YA! P.s, I'm not sure whether I'm gonna make Aizen lie about Gin's pregnancies or not, so if you don't like Mpreg, don't give up on me yet.**

**P.s.s, Gin and Byakuya were children/teens at the same time right? And Aizen had already taken Gin in when he was a teen right? [I'm gonna make a Kid Bya x Kid Gin oneshot if so.]**


	6. Near Death

**Summary: Gin says that he likes Byakuya, and that he's also happy Hisana died. Of course Byakuya is angered by the statement, and vows that he's going to get revenge on the fox-man, but their barely existent relationship will soon change.**

**Pairing: GinxByakuya.**

**Rating: M. [this chapter] T-ish.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH! NOOOOOOOOO! WHY?**

**Silver Sakura**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Sosuke Aizen was evil. After what he'd seen, and heard from Gin, Byakuya knew there was _no way_ that the brunette was as good as everyone thought he was.**

**But what could Byakuya do about it? If he said anything, no one would believe that Aizen was an evil man, even if he _was_ a noble. The brunette had never given anyone any reason to believe he _was_ a bad person, so everyone would just shrug of the accusation.**

**But abusing his silver-haired Lieutenant, and sending death threats to the noble, was a sure enough reason to make Byakuya suspect that there was more to the man, than he let on. **

**That's what he was thinking about, when he met his new sister for the first time. He didn't think of Hisana, and how much this petite girl looked like her. He didn't think about the fact that he now had two _new_ people he could love, instead of his deceased wife. He didn't think of Gin, it was Azien. **

**His eyes were closed, his was brow furrowed, and his reiatsu was raised to an unusually high level. He wasn't even paying attention to the conversation between the others in the room, all his focus was on... _that_ man, _and_ the formation of a plan to help reveal just how sadistic he was. **

**However, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a spiky-haired redhead who had just burst into the room, yelling something to Hisana's sister. He stopped, when he realized the small girl wasn't the only one in the room, and his body froze up. Another exchange of words was uttered, before Byakuya found himself walking towards the door, his reiatsu flaring at the interrupting redhead as left. **

**He walked away for his home, but stopped as he noticed a brown swish of hair down the street alley. Knowing it was Aizen, the noble began walking again, until he heard a whimper come the same direction the brunette was. He crept to the corner of the alley, and peeked around it, scowling angrily at the scene his eyes were now witnessing. Gin was backed against a wall, one leg wrapped around Aizen's waist, while the other was planted on the ground. His shihakushou had been torn from his body, and was in a tattered heap in the dirt. Aizen slapped and punched at the exposed body, his hips jerking as his cock pounded in and out of the new Captain. Blood stained the wall and Gin's skin, and it just kept gushing from the frowning mouth, the gashed chest, the raw, ripped ass. **

**"Please Aizen-sama! Stop!" The younger pleaded, grabbing at his master's forearm, as a large hand wrapped tightly around his throat. **

**"Shut up Gin." Aizen growled. "I'm tired of you disobeying me."**

**"But I didn't do anythin' this time! Why're ya still doin' this?"**

**"Because you failed to hypnotize the people I wanted you to." A sharp slap came to Gin's face, making his head snap to the side.**

**"But ya already knaw I can't hypnatize everyone!"**

**"What about your _boyfriend_ though? You liked him, and then when he saw your eyes, he was hypnotized." The brunette pulled out of his victim, turning the bloody body around, and slamming it face first into the wall, before ramming himself back in. **

**Gin yelled out, scratching at the wall, as more blood dripped down his thighs. "T-that's not how it w-works! It w-was a coincadence that that h-happened!" He yelled out again, as his ass was smacked hard. "I neva h-hypnatized _ya_, and ya kn-knaw I tried a l-lot, back w-when I _u-used_ ta love y-ya."**

**Aizen growled, his nails digging into Gin's hips. "What do you mean _used _to? You _still_ love me, and you always will."**

**"Nah I don't! I _hate_ ya!"**

**Aizen's face went dark, before he pulled out of Gin, and threw him to the ground. His hand went to his zanpaktou, and he withdrew it, holding above Gin's head. Byakuya had already unsheathed Senbonzakura, and was flash-stepping at the brunette, but the two suddenly disappeared, along with their reiatsu.**

**"Gin!" The noble yelled, but there was no answer. A few seconds later, screams were heard, _begging _for help, _pleading _for the abuse to stop. "Gin!" Byakuya said, looking at the spot where Gin and Aizen had disappeared, but all he heard was the brunette's laughter.**

**"I told you I'd kill you, if you ever came near him again, but I changed my mind." Gin's bloody, naked body came into view. "I think I'll just kill _him _instead. I have no further use for him." A few seconds passed, before Gin screamed out, fresh blood pouring from his chest. Aizen reappeared, Kyoka Suigetsu buried deep in the silver-head's skin. He removed the blade, and sheathed it, waving to Byakuya, after he stomped on Gin's head. "Good luck." He said, walking away.**

**"Gin!" Byakuya yelled, running up to his lover. He knelt down next to the shaking body, and removed his haori, wrapping the naked form up in the white fabric. **

**"B-Bya..." Gin whimpered, as he was picked up. "I n-need ta go..." **

**"I know. We're going to Squad Four."**

**"B-but... don't t-tell anyone it was Captain Aizen..."**

**"No promises." The noble said, flash-stepping away.**

* * *

**Please Review! ;P**


	7. Making Love

**Summary: Gin says that he likes Byakuya, and that he's also happy Hisana died. Of course Byakuya is angered by the statement, and vows that he's going to get revenge on the fox-man, but their barely existent relationship will soon change.**

**Pairing: GinxByakuya.**

**Rating: M. [this chapter] Sexual Situations. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH! NOOOOOOOOO! WHY?**

**Silver Sakura 7**

* * *

"**He'll live." Unohana smiled , her reiatsu healing all of Gin's wounds, new and old.**

"'**A course I'm gonna live." Gin smiled back, grabbing Byakuya's hand and kissing it. "Why would I die, when I've finally got what I've been waitin' fer?"**

**Byakuya blushed slightly, and his grip tightened on Gin's hand. "Thank you Gin." He said.**

**Unohana giggled, her hands dropping to her sides. "I was able to heal all your wounds, Captain Ichimaru, but I couldn't get rid of your scars. They're too old."**

"**Scars?" Byakuya asked, looking over at his lover's body, but Gin covered up with the Squad Four bed's blanket.**

"**Nah, they're nothin'. Ya don't need ta worry Bya." He said, but the noble gave him a skeptical look. "Sa can I go naw?" **

"**Of course! You're free to go!" Unohana said. "I'll bring you some robes to wear home."**

* * *

"**Nah Nah, I ain't showin' ya!" Gin wrapped himself up in the robes even more. **

"**Show them." Byakuya ordered, stepping closer to the silver-head.**

"**How 'bout I just open my eyes instead?"**

"**Don't make me force you." **

"**Ya knaw, fer someone under my hypnasis, ya sure are free-willed." Gin backed against the bedroom wall, his hand squeezing the robe shut tighter as Byakuya approached him, getting as close to the taller man as he could.**

"**Gin…" The noble breathed, grabbing the robe, and gazing up at his lover with a sensual look. "**_**Please **_**open the robe." The silver-head gulped, his grip relaxing. Byakuya took the chance to grip the material tighter, before ripping it apart. His eyes widened, as he saw scar after scar covering his lover's body. They marred his chest, stomach, even his upper arms, and most looked like they had been deep when they were still wounds. "W-what?" Byakuya asked, his hand running over the damaged skin. "Why would you let him do this to you?" **

"**Captain Aizen found me, and saved me from Rukongai, sa I thought I owed him somethin'.**

"**You don't owe him **_**anything**_**, if he's hurting you. And after all these years too." The noble's lips touched the scarred skin, before he turned, walking towards his bed. **

"**What're ya doin'?" Gin asked. **

**Byakuya untied his obi, allowing his haori and kosode to fall from his body. His scarf was pulled from his neck, thrown majestically to the side. "I'm going to help you forget all that **_**that **_**man did to you. You said yourself that you don't love him, so I'm not going to let you think about him anymore." The noble's black hakama fell to the floor, revealing his hardened cock. **

"**Bya…" Gin chuckled, and hugged his lover. "We don't need ta do that ta make me ferget him, I just wanna be with ya."**

"**But Gin, I want to. I've wished for it every since we first kissed." Byakuya wrapped his arms around the taller one, his body rubbing up against the other's to create friction on his aching erection.**

**The silver-head chuckled again, and moved his hand to rub the noble's cock. "I guess ya **_**are**_** ready. But Bya… I don't wanna have sex with ya yet. I'm not ready like ya are."**

"**What do you mean?" Byakuya moaned. "Are you frightened?"**

"**I'm just not ready ta be submissive again."**

"**Submissive?" Pulling away from the taller, Byakuya looked up with a worried expression on his face. "Why would you think **_**you'd **_**be the bottom?"**

"'**Cause that's all I've eva been. Captain Aizen always dominated ova me."**

"**Then… if you want to dominate **_**me**_**… you can…" The noble said quietly.**

"**What?"**

"**You can top… if you want… I don't mind…"**

**Gin's eyes opened, only to let him blink at the noble. "Are ya sayin' that just 'cause yer under my hypnatism, or are ya really willin'?"**

"**Both…" Byakuya hugged the silver-head closer, trying to pull him to the bed.**

"**Bya…" Gin breathed, allowing himself to be led.**

"**Please Gin, make love to me…" The noble fell back onto the futon bed, his arms outstretched and his eyes lidded, filled with lust. **

"**I…" Gin fell over the smaller one, before kissing his lover deeply. Their tongues met, swirling together, and exploring each the other's orifice. They pulled away, and Gin started placing kisses all over Byakuya's neck.**

"**Gin…" The noble gasped, as his hands ran through silver hair. "I love you…"**

"**Love ya ta…" The silver-head smiled, sliding down Byakuya's body to tease hardened pink nipples. The smaller moaned, his chest arching off the floor. "Ya've neva got this 'fore have ya?" Gin giggled, sucking particularly hard on a nub.**

"**N-no… it kind of makes me feel… like a woman…" **

"**Aw, don't worry. I'm sensitive there ta." Gin continued to stimulate Byakuya's nipples, one hand rolling the right one around, while his mouth sucked and licked the left one. He pinched and bit the two at the same time, and the noble jerked, his cock twitching and dripping immensely.**

"**Do it **_**now **_**please…" Byakuya moaned out, his hands guiding Gin's head back up to his so they could kiss again. "Please… enter me…"**

"**Yer turnin' sa dirty…" The taller teased, pecking his lover's lips. "Do ya have any lubricant?"**

"**N-no… I don't usually…" Byakuya blushed.**

"**I got ya. Hold on." Gin got up, and left for the bathroom. When he returned, he had a bottle of hand lotion with him. He sat back down between Byakuya's legs, and squirt some lotion into his hand, making sure his fingers became thoroughly covered with the liquid. Moving his fingers down to the noble's entrance, he slowly pushed a finger in, pumping his lover to help relieve the pain as he added another finger and scissored them to help stretch the muscles.**

"**Oh!" Byakuya gasped out when his prostate was brushed against. "Now Gin… I'm ready…" He moaned.**

"**Alright." Gin pulled his fingers out, and used his already lotioned hand to lubricate his cock, before he leaned forward over the noble's body, and slowly pushed into it. He hugged Byakuya, who wrapped his arms around the thin body as Gin was fully sheathed, and slowly rocked his hips. He picked up his pace, his rocks turning into rough thrusts as he was squeezed more and more by the tight heat around him.**

"**There! Again!" Byakuya suddenly shouted when the silver-head's cock hit his prostate. Chuckling at the lewd talk, Gin changed angles, and began to assault the pleasuring-nerves within the smaller's body. He licked at the porcelain-skinned neck, then bit it lightly, while Byakuya moaned loudly, the feeling of his virgin prostate being hit continuously becoming all too incredible. "G-good Gin…" ****He pulled the other closer. "I'm going to orgasm…"**

"**Bya, na one says that. Yer gonna come." Gin groaned out.**

"**Yes… I am… coming…" The noble followed the words due to the hypnotism. **

"**Touch yerself then. I wanna hold ya close when ya come." The silver-head pulled the smaller body closer, as he felt Byakuya's hand make its way between their bodies. The moans grew louder, before hot fluid spurted out onto their stomachs, spreading across their skin because of Gin's continuous thrusts.**

"**In-inside me Gin…" Byakuya gasped, and arched up as he felt the silver-head fill him. **

"**Ya naughty boy." Gin groaned, as he collapsed on the bed next to the noble. "Ya made me come when ya said that."**

"**I love y-you Gin…" The raven-haired Captain breathed, snuggling against the larger body.**

"**Aw, I love ya ta Bya." Gin smiled, and kissed the noble's dark hair. "I feel sa much happier with ya than with Captain Aizen."**

"**Thank you. I'm glad that is how you feel." Byakuya sighed happily.**

* * *

"**What was going on? They should have announced it by now that Gin Ichimaru was dead. There was **_**no way **_**he had survived Aizen's attack. Yet there had no word. No hell butterfly, no Captain's meeting, no revenge spree conducted by Byakuya, nothing. **

**Aizen growled angrily, grabbing the edge of his desk, and flipping it over, sending supplies flying all over the room. To say he was pissed was an understatement. He had failed his attempts to get rid of that **_**trash **_**he had once called his Lieutenant, and now he felt like just ripping the entire Seireitei apart until there was nothing left.**

**But that would only get him in trouble, and then he'd never gain anything. So this time, **_**this time**_** he would make **_**sure **_**Gin was dead, and he would make Byakuya watch the whole damn thing. Then he would kill that **_**bastard **_**noble, before setting the whole scene up as a homicide, later turned suicide on Byakuya's part. He'd be able to get rid of those two… 'distractions', while keeping the blame off of himself, **_**and **_**tainting the **_**almost **_**perfect reputation of the Kuchiki family. **

**And what's better, **_**everyone **_**would find out those two were lovers. What would people think of that snotty noble then? Not very highly that's for sure. And he knew **_**just **_**where the two were at the moment, the perfect place to set up the crime scene. Aizen smiled to himself, as he left his office, heading for Byakuya Kuchiki's home.**

* * *

**Please Review! ;P**


End file.
